A New world
by victoriam549
Summary: what happens when the students of hog warts meet the campers at camp half blood?
1. Chapter 1

Everyone was sitting in the great hall for dinner it being the last week of the year when the headmaster stood up and cleared his through. "students, we have a wonderful opportunity coming over the summer. As we all know there is the muggle world and wizardry world, but what most everyone is unaware of is there is a 3rd world, the world of demi-gods."whispers went around the hall of Hogwarts. "any one is eligible to come,but it is for the whole summer so think hard. If you want to go please talk to your heads of house. We will be spending 2 extra weeks at school before be go to the 3rd world, I do not expect any of you to know of this place. Thank you now you may finish your meals."

Now this was the year of 1976 so who else but the marauders talking excitedly about the event.

"come on moony, it sounds fun!" Sirius Black said with glee in his eyes.

"i don't know...i am going to the library." Remus Lupin replied.

of course you are moony, come on, it sounds like fun. I know I am going" James Potter said.

"If prongs is going then so am I." Sirius said

"i guess.... sure why not?" Remus gave in.

"yay!" the other two boys cheered.

Down the table a girl with long red hair just smiled. She knew all about demi-gods saying that she was one and that the camp half blood every year, she did not need to go to the classes.

'note to self: IM Nico after dinner.' and with that she walked out of the room.

* * *

I KNOW IT IS KINDA SHORT BUT IT IS JUST A INTRO TO THE STORY CHAPTER 1 WILL BE UP SOON


	2. Chapter 2

A few days have come and gone, tomorrow was the last day of term when at dinner, lily evens got out of her seat and walked up to the staff table.

"professor, can I have a word with you about the plans for this summer?"

"of course miss. Evens. Are you interested in joining us?"

"not exactly professor, you see..." the whole hall was listing in by now "i know all about camp. That was the plan right you tell these kids the truth and take them to camp, right? Well, I know all about all this so I was wondering if you need someone to teach the class."

"I am surprised that a half-blood is at Hogwarts,may I ask what cabin you are in?

" cabin 15 I am Lily Evens, Daughter of Nyx. Now what do you say?"

'of course.'

"Can I call a friend for help? You know because I was in the war and all but I wasn't claimed UN-till about 6 years ago but my friend knows all about it he was a main part in the war.'' lily inquired.

"who?"

"Nico"

"yes do you need to IM him?"

"yes please... do you have any drachmas (spelling? The gold coins they use for iris messaging) professor Dumbledore with drew a gold coin the size of a knut and handed it to lily. After she thanked him she walked over to a window and threw the coin in to a rainbow. She spook some words in a funny language and a mist appeared and in the mist you could see teenager about 16 with a bunch of 11 year olds with swords.

"no no jasmine " the 16 year old said while walking over to a girl and fixing her stance " see that is better. OK now pair up and see how you are."

lily started to clap. The boy turned around and saw lily and his face broke out in to a grin " hiya lee, what do I own this pleaser?"

"i need a favor"

"of course what do you need?"

"could you come up to my school and help me teach these mortals about camp, for about 2 and a half weeks."

"no problem.. I will be there in about 1 hour." and with that the mist started to disappear.

Lily turned around and smiled at the headmaster and say "OK all set up." then turned to the school at large and asked "So who is staying!" about 20 people raised there hands and lilt spoke "okay be back here in 1 hr and bring parchment and a quill." and with that she walked out of the hall.

"Don't you think it is weird that Lilly knows about this thing Dumbledore said ' I do not expect any of you to know of this place.' yet she knows, and makes that thing paper out of thin air?" moony asked the table at large.

"mum.. I don't know...." padfoot answers

"who was that person in the mist?" Prongs asked to the hall alt large


End file.
